


The Burden of the Jellicle Protector

by aspiringenjolras



Series: The Nine Lives of Broadway Jellicles [1]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringenjolras/pseuds/aspiringenjolras
Summary: With Old Deuteronomy's age, he's not able to organize the Jellicle Ball this year. That means the burden falls on Munkustrap. He and Alonzo attempt to sort out the list of performances together.
***Prologue to the series "The Nine Lives of Broadway Jellicles"***





	

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to write this one to be first in the series, although it really runs parallel to "Magic Show". It's not really necessary to read, but it does introduce the ball, and gives some sense as to which numbers were planned, and which are a little more... spontaneous.
> 
> As always, this story is very dialogue-heavy. Read at your own risk. And enjoy!

**— The Junkyard, a week before the Jellicle Ball —**

“Do we have… any sort of order?” Alonzo’s ears twitched as he lounged on the tire beside Munkustrap.

“Nope.” The silver tabby sighed, kneading the ground. “Father left it entirely up to me. And I’ve got nothing.” The brothers exchanged a fond look, and Munkustrap laughed a bit sheepishly. “The tribe can never know that their protector is actually a clueless fool.”

“Don’t worry so much, brother. We’ll figure it out. Who do we  _ know  _ is performing?” Alonzo smiled reassuringly.

“Okay. Jenny and Skimble each have a song, Gus is coming, and so is Bustopher Jones.” Munkustrap counted on his fingers.

“And Tugger,” Alonzo added, causing the other to cringe. 

“Don’t remind me,” he muttered. “Father wanted to sing mid-ball this year. Victoria and Mistoffelees are dancing, and it’s also Victoria’s year to do the mating dance.”

Alonzo smiled, thinking of his niece fondly, and also of the year he danced with Cassandra during the mating dance. “I almost forgot,” he said. “She’s growing up fast.” 

“I know,” Munkustrap said. “Does Skimble know she’s doing it this year? Someone should probably warn him.”

“Ah… I’m not sure,” Alonzo said thoughtfully. “I’ll have a word with him later. Anyone else?”

“You should go ask Tantomile and Cori,” Munkustrap suggested. “They might want to dance.”

“I’ll add it to the list.”

“Now, father will probably arrive at—”

They were interrupted by a flash of black bounding up to them, as Mistoffelees made his presence known. “Hi Munkustrap! Hi Alonzo!” he said excitedly. 

The two cats twitched their ears toward him curiously. “Misto,” Alonzo said. “What’s up?”

“I— um— I wanted to ask Munkustrap if I could— do something at the ball.”

“Aren’t you dancing with Vicki already?” Munkustrap asked, finally giving the little black cat his full attention. 

“Yeah— but I mean, something else. A… a magic show.”

The brothers frowned a bit. “Magic show, huh?” Alonzo asked. “To show off what you’ve been learning?”

“Yeah— exactly!” Mistoffelees beamed, looking at them with bright, hopeful eyes.

“Did Coricopat and Tantomile say it was okay?” Munkustrap asked seriously.

“Mhm! They said that if all my warm-ups during the ball go smoothly, I can show off a little!”

Alonzo and Munkustrap exchanged a look. “Huh,” Munkustrap said after a minute. “Fine. We’ll put you right before Old Deuteronomy makes the Jellicle Choice, how about that?”

Mistoffelees was practically bouncing up and down. “Oh! That would be wonderful. Thank you Munkustrap!”

The older cat nodded. “You’re welcome, Misto.” And with that, off he ran. 

“...Anything else?” Alonzo asked. 

“Don’t think so. Go talk to the twins, I’ll start trying to arrange this mess.”

Alonzo nodded and jumped off the tire. Munkustrap started trying to arrange the order of the ball. 

_ Father will be late, so we can’t start the main festivities until he arrives. We’ll do our opening songs, and then… we can do Jenny’s song. Then Tugger— I don’t really want father to have to see that. Bustopher Jones should be here by then… he has to be off somewhere when he’s done, so we should get him in early. Hopefully father will have arrived by then, and we can begin the ball.  _

Alonzo came back, shaking his head. “No dance from the twins this year,” he said.

“Perfect. I think I’ve got an order for the first half, but I’m stumped on the second,” Munkustrap lashed his tail. 

“Who’s left?”

“Skimble, Gus. Father’s song. Misto.”

“Hm. Okay. Father first. Then… Gus?” Alonzo looked thoughtful. “Is he singing, or…?”

“I think Jellylorum is singing for him,” Munkustrap replied. “I don’t think he’s performing or anything.”

“Okay,” Alonzo said. “So Father, Gus, and then that leaves Skimble, followed by Misto. Then Father will conclude with the Jellicle Choice.” 

Munkustrap gave his brother a grateful smile. “Perfect. Thanks, Lonz.”

The black and white cat smiled and flicked his tail, and the two of them settled down for a nap as the afternoon sun began to set.


End file.
